


La Última Clase de Pociones

by Laurielove, ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción de ‘The Last Potions Lesson Ever’ de Laurielove. ¿Cómo se dicen adiós un profesor y su alumna más capaz en su última clase? Hermione y su Maestro de Pociones parecen ser capaces de pensar en varias maneras de hacerlo. Calificado E. One-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	La Última Clase de Pociones

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘The Last Potions Lesson Ever’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa Laurielove. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 80 relatos suyos en FFN. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.
> 
> N/A: Éste es un one-shot divertido, en un entorno UA, donde Hermione ha permanecido en Hogwarts hasta el final de sus estudios y Snape ha sobrevivido como Maestro de Pociones. Aparte de eso, son las mismas personas. Puedo decir que no apruebo las relaciones estudiante/profesor de ninguna manera. Aunque pueden ser grandes fantasías, rara vez son sensatas, sanas o deseables en la realidad. Pero - esto es en gran medida una fantasía, que involucra a un hombre extraordinario y a una mujer igualmente extraordinaria de dieciocho (casi diecinueve) años.  
> ¡Disfrutad!

Era la última clase de Pociones de Hermione.

_Gracias a dios._

No más crítica cáustica. No más rencor sarcástico.

_No más Snape._

Siete años había esperado para librarse del hombre para siempre. Por fin el día había llegado.

Se sentó dando golpecitos con su pluma en el escritorio, esperando que llegara. Como siembre, se deslizaría en su sala segundos después del comienzo de la clase. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

En el momento justo, la puerta se abrió con un ruido rotundo y una figura en túnica negra se impulsó hacia el frente de la sala, dándose la vuelta y de inmediato cruzando los brazos ante él exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho desde que podía recordar.

A pesar del hecho de que estaba enseñando, por última vez, a alumnos que había conocido durante siete años, no hubo ningún cambio en el enfoque de Snape de la lección. Dio una conferencia a su propia manera fastidiosa, y les encomendó una de las pociones más difíciles de su repertorio. Hubo gemidos visibles por parte de todos mientras trataban de descifrar la impenetrable receta.

Hermione estaba al fondo del aula, en una mesa aislada. Aunque era una tarea difícil, no la gravaba indebidamente, y se aplicó a la poción con su eficiencia y talento habituales. Su profesor estaba haciendo su recorrido por la clase, lanzando punzantes insultos tras los esfuerzos de todos sus alumnos.

Finalmente llegó a Hermione. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja y continuó removiendo su poción. Sabía que era perfecta. También sabía que él sabía que era perfecta.

“Demasiada bilis de salamandra, Señorita Granger.”

“Oh, no lo creo, Profesor Snape.”

“¿Disculpe?”

“Agregué la cantidad exacta. Lo comprobé tres veces, y al añadirla, mi mezcla reaccionó como usted declaró que debería.”

Él no dijo nada, pero ella pudo sentir que se tensaba. Sonrió un poco para sí misma.

Esperaba que él siguiera adelante. No lo hizo. Su presencia a su lado se sentía muy real. Normalmente la enojaba que estuviera cerca, inspeccionando su trabajo. Esta vez no fue así. A decir verdad, en esta ocasión, lo encontró extrañamente intrigante. Bajó la mirada hacia su túnica. Era de un negro espeso y rico. No lo había notado antes.

Su mano izquierda estaba descansando sobre la mesa mientras se inclinaba sobre su caldero. Tenía unos dedos notablemente largos, suaves y elegantes, pensó en el poder que tan a menudo ejercían. Una extraña oleada barrió su vientre. Reconoció, con cierto asombro, lo que significaba.

Aun así, él no se movió. Estaba de espaldas a ella mientras se inclinaba sobre su poción. Sus hombros eran anchos y musculosos. Su esculpida silueta era clara, a pesar de las capas de ropa. Su cabello brillaba, con un lustre que justo acababa de notar.

Hermione se encontró levantando una mano por instinto; quería tocar las longitudes oscuras.

Sus dedos se estiraron hacia sus mechones negros. Los tenía al alcance.

Snape de repente se giró hacia ella, sus impenetrables ojos brillando con intriga. Hermione contuvo un jadeo de conmoción y bajó la cabeza rápidamente, centrándose en su libro de texto.

_Se marcharía ahora, lo sabía._

No lo hizo.

Snape continuó allí de pie, estudiándola a ella y su trabajo.

“La última clase de Pociones, Señorita Granger.”

“Sí.”

“¿Algún remordimiento?” sus tonos profundos palpitaron entre ellos. Su pregunta, aunque pronunciada con claro sarcasmo, todavía le sorprendió. Pero no le seguiría la corriente.

“No.” Esperó a que se asentara antes de continuar. “¿Algún remordimiento, señor?”

“Los exalumnos no despiertan tales emociones en mí.”

“Todavía no soy su exalumna.”

“Lo será en treinta y cuatro minutos y…” consultó su reloj, “… veintiséis segundos.”

“Bien. Entonces será mejor que nos aseguremos de que esos treinta y cuatro minutos y…” miró el suyo, “veinte segundos… sean memorables.” Sus propias palabras la sorprendieron.

Su ceja derecha se elevó en intrigada interrogación. Ella se encontró reflejando sus acciones.

_Tenía unos ojos extraordinarios. Y los labios muy rojos._

Estaban mirándose el uno al otro. Él estaba más cerca de ella de lo estrictamente necesario. Podía oler su aroma único de mirra en el aire entre ellos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que le dolía el pecho. Le dolía porque estaba respirando demasiado rápido para tomar suficiente aire. La sensación de pesadez se mezcló con el nudo apretado en lo más profundo de su vientre. No se podía negar su significado.

Los otros estudiantes estaban frente a ellos, concentrados en sus pociones. Eran ajenos a las dos personas en el fondo de la clase.

“Es grosero mirar, Señorita Granger.”

“Sí, Profesor Snape.”

Ella no apartó la vista. Él tampoco. Su cabeza estaba bajando lenta pero innegablemente hacia la de ella.

“Realmente es una pequeña pedante Gryffindor insufriblemente audaz y obstinada, ¿no?” Sus palabras fueron tan profundas y suaves como rico chocolate. Casi podía saborearlas en su lengua.

“Sí, señor.”

La boca de Snape estaba ahora a escasas pulgadas de la suya.

“Gracias a Merlín que después de hoy ya no tengo que tolerar más su presencia.”

“Así es, señor.”

No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Temía que se evaporara si lo hacía.

Más cerca. Más cerca.

“Señorita Granger.”

_Más cerca._

“Profesor Snape.”

Sus labios se tocaron. Los de él eran cálidos, tiernos, diferentes a cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado.

_Eran deliciosos._

Le permitió moverse contra ella castamente al principio, luego sintió su lengua, buscándola, y se abrió para él. Él se deslizó dentro y al instante ella lo encontró con la suya.

Hubo un giro brusco en su interior. Nunca había deseado algo tanto.

De inmediato sus manos se alzaron para aferrar su cabeza, él hizo lo mismo, y sus bocas comenzaron a mezclarse más y más febrilmente. Su pasión creció irreversiblemente, como si hubieran estado planeando y esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Ahora estaban besándose largamente y con fuerza, profunda y desesperadamente, su hambre mutua insaciable. Él estaba atacando su boca tan enérgicamente que pensó que la haría sangrar. No le importó. Nunca había creído posible tal deseo.

Su boca viajó por su garganta, llegando a acurrucarse en el hueco por encima de su clavícula. Succionó la carne que encontró allí.

“Por favor… por favor…”

“¿Por favor qué?”

“Te deseo… deseo todo de ti… oh dios, por favor.”

“¿Todo de mí, Señorita Granger? ¿Ahora?”

“¡Sí!”

Él sonrió contra su piel de seda, sus dientes mordisqueando la blancura.

Su mano había desabrochado varios botones de su camisa y se había deslizado dentro, retirando la copa del sostén a un lado y abarcando un pecho. Sintió esos mismos largos dedos que había notado momentos antes cerrarse alrededor de su pezón y pellizcarlo notablemente fuerte.

“¡Oh… joder!” Fue un gemido de puro deleite.

“Ese lenguaje, Señorita Granger.”

“Oh, dios, hazlo, sólo hazlo.”

Los dedos de su mano derecha continuaron tirando y retorciendo su pezón. No reconocía la sensación como dolor, simplemente deseo incontrolable. Su otra mano había descendido al borde de su falda y lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, estaba levantándola.

“Parece olvidar que estamos en un aula llena de estudiantes.”

“No me importa una mierda.” Con su último vestigio de sentido común, cogió su varita de la mesa y murmuró un hechizo.

Él sonrió burlonamente. “Un encantamiento de bloqueo psicológico lo suficientemente efectivo, pero no es lo que yo hubiera hecho.”

“Bastardo,” siseó mientras sus dedos se acercaban cada vez más a su objetivo. La magia que había empleado proporcionaba una barrera mental entre ellos y el resto de la sala, asegurando que cualquier otra persona presente no percibiría nada de lo que hicieran, aunque técnicamente aún serían capaces de verlo. Era el hechizo perfecto para su necesidad.

Sus dedos habían encontrado sus bragas. Se cerraron alrededor del fino tejido y las apartaron de su cuerpo, luego, con un gruñido de urgencia, tiró enérgicamente, arrancándolas por completo.

Hermione gimió de anhelo. Su mano regresó rápidamente a su nuevo descubrimiento.

Al primer toque, se sacudió involuntariamente. Ya estaba empapada para él. “Vaya, vaya, Señorita Granger, parece que ha estado concentrándose en otros asuntos además de su preparación esta tarde. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.”

“Es un poco tarde para eso, Profesor.”

“Nunca es demasiado tarde, Señorita Granger.”

Sus ágiles dedos habían separado su zona resbaladiza y estaban moviéndose suavemente a lo largo, persuadiendo su deseo a una cima de expectativa. Su clítoris estaba gritando por su toque, pero él lo evitó desafiante. Ella gimió largo y bajo, presionándose sobre su mano.

Él no pudo contenerse y empujó dos dedos con fuerza dentro de ella. Ella se presionó sobre ellos con un sollozo de deleite.

En medio de esto, la mano en su pecho continuaba tirando implacablemente, transmitiendo agujas agonizantes de placer a su núcleo, que ahora estaba siendo masajeado hacia la liberación por los dedos en lo más profundo.

“Más… quiero más…” apenas podía ser escuchada.

“Parece carecer de cierto control, Señorita Granger. Qué impropio de usted.” Sus palabras fueron tan ardientes como sus dedos.

Ella gimió expectante. “Te deseo…”

“Un nuevo sentimiento, creo.”

“¡POR FAVOR!” Estaba casi gritando. Se clavó contra los dedos en lo más profundo, forzando un siseo de él.

“Túmbate.”

Ella no discutió.

Su espalda cayó sobre el escritorio y se arqueó, tratando de sentirlo tanto como fuera posible. Pudo oír que su respiración se volvía pesada, y supo que, a pesar de su calma exterior, estaba tan necesitado como ella. Cuando se tumbó, él retiró los dedos, provocando que soltara un sollozo de pérdida. Pero pronto hubo una nueva anticipación.

Sus manos, cálidas, grandes y firmes, se colocaron sobre sus rodillas, y lentamente las llevó hacia arriba. Cada pulgada de carne que tocaba se despertaba y bailaba bajo sus dedos. Luchaba por mantenerse quieta, pero si se movía demasiado, él detenía su progreso, causando que la agonía la atravesara.

“Esperará, Señorita Granger. La creía deliberada y paciente en su enfoque de las materias. Quizá estaba equivocado.”

“¡No!”

“¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desea que pare?” Sus bajos tonos burlones eran demasiado. Un sollozo de protesta surgió de ella. “Tomaré eso como un no.”

Su falda estaba siendo empujada más y más alto por sus manos, hasta que por fin la hubo retirado de ella, revelándola abierta y preparada para él. Ella escuchó el jadeo reprimido. Él se colocó entre sus piernas. Sintió como si un peso de plomo estuviera presionándola hacia abajo, tan desesperado era su deseo.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro. Había estudiantes trabajando a sólo unos pies de distancia, incluso algunos vueltos hacia ellos.

“Relájese. Sus mentes no les permitirán percibir nada. ¿Carece de confianza en su propia magia?” Fue dicho con una sonrisa burlona. Inflamó su lujuria y su enojo por igual.

“¡Joder! ¡Te deseo ahora!”

Él se inclinó para susurrar, bajo y ardiente, “Lo sé. Puedo verte, bruja. Puedo oler tu lujuria.”

“¡Hazlo entonces!”

Creyó que lo oyó reír por lo bajo. Su sangre golpeó a través de ella. Apretó el puño y lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro. Él agarró su muñeca y la apartó de su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba descendiendo lentamente hacia su centro. Sollozó y se arqueó hacia él. Él retrocedió un poco, haciéndola rugir de frustración.

“Paciencia, Señorita Granger. Como le dije en muchas ocasiones, si se toma el tiempo para preparar las cosas adecuadamente, cosechará la recompensa.”

Sus dedos volvían a estar en su sexo empapado, revoloteando sobre él, recogiendo el placer húmedo que se encontraba allí, frotando tan cerca del lugar perfecto. Ella se concentró en su respiración, tratando de no retrasarlo más.

“Eso está mejor. Siempre fue una aprendiz aventajada.”

Fue el primer cumplido que jamás le había hecho.

Estaba completamente quieta ahora. Al mirarlo, vio su cabeza descender. Se mordió el labio para contener su anticipación. Su cabello negro le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la parte interna de los muslos. Un suave maullido flotó de su boca, esta vez él continuó su progreso.

Lo sintió por fin. Su lengua salió, y sondeó donde sus dedos la habían abierto para él. Se arqueó involuntariamente, un grito de placer surgiendo de ella. Se sorprendió por el sonido y lanzó la cabeza para mirar detrás de ella a los demás. No habían notado nada.

Snape estaba trabajando más ardientemente ahora. Su lengua lamía y se arremolinaba, empujando dentro de ella antes de pasar con fuerza hacia su clítoris, que ahora estaba tan hinchado por la anticipación que era casi doloroso.

Él parecía estar disfrutando de su tarea tanto como ella. Sus labios y lengua tiraban y acariciaban su carne empapada, mientras dos dedos indagaban dentro de ella una vez más, acariciando su tierno punto interno. Sus músculos se flexionaron y tensaron, preparados para su abandono. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

“Ahora. ¡Oh, dios, Severus, ahora!”

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios Gryffindor, sólo pudo entregarse a ella, y colocando su boca sobre su clítoris, succionó con fuerza, mientras su lengua parpadeaba sobre él velozmente.

Hermione creyó que se había derretido debajo de él. Su cuerpo parecía convertirse en placer líquido mientras las olas se vertían sobre ella desde su centro. Gritó, un profundo grito desgarrador de satisfacción, sacudiéndose bajo su boca y sus manos.

“ _¡Oohh… joder!_ ”

Cualquier otra palabra es inútil.

Él permaneció donde estaba mientras su cuerpo de derrumbaba, la sacudida ocasional causando que volviera a latir contra su boca. Se deleitó en ello.

Pero Hermione todavía no estaba satisfecha, y cuando él volvió a levantarse ante ella, se dio cuenta de que él tampoco lo estaba. El tejido negro en su ingle estaba empujado hacia afuera, tensándose hacia ella. Se sentó y lo agarró con las manos, buscando los botones para liberarlo, él no la detuvo, su propia respiración era rápida e irregular con la desesperación que había dejado de intentar ocultar.

“Quiero tu polla.” No pudo decirlo más claramente, pero aun así él escogió burlarse de ella, aunque sus palabras ahora salieron rápido, y con un arrastre impropio de él.

“Como siempre le he enseñado, Señorita Granger, si busca un resultado, debe asegurarse de expresar sus necesidades correctamente. Se debe ser preciso en las peticiones.”

“Por favor… fóllame… fóllame con tu polla.”

“Ya ve, ahora ambos sabemos exactamente lo que quiere decir.” Sus manos se unieron a las de ella en sus botones y pronto estaba allí ante ella. Era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado y jadeó con expectación encantada, levantándose de repente del escritorio para presionar su cuerpo contra él, su mano frotando a lo largo de su ancha longitud.

La cabeza de Snape cayó hacia atrás y tomó aire, provocando que un sonido gutural vibrara en su pecho. Fue tan erótico como verlo ante ella, y cayó de inmediato de rodillas para estar al nivel de su palpitante erección.

Le sonrió brevemente antes de bajar la cabeza lentamente, su boca abriéndose sensualmente para permitirle entrar. Cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza hinchada, pasando la lengua levemente por la ranura al mismo tiempo. Él no pudo evitar que su mano llegara a su cabeza y suavemente la empujara más sobre él.

Lentamente, lo succionó, lo lamió y tiró de él, el sabor de su pre-seminal alimentando su necesidad aún más. Levantó la barbilla y movió los ojos para mirarlo. Su rostro era más suave de lo que jamás lo había visto; apenas lo reconoció. Estaba mirándola con una expresión de pura adoración que hizo que su corazón se hinchara y su vientre se apretara. Succionó cada vez más fuerte, tomándolo tan profundamente dentro de ella como podía. Pero justo cuando sintió que estaba cerca, él movió las manos a los lados de su cabeza y la apartó.

“Demasiado, bruja, demasiado. Eres demasiado buena. Quiero estar dentro de ti, dentro de tu brillantez.”

Sus palabras la emocionaron y, ayudada por él, volvió a ponerse en pie. Se acercó, besándolo profundamente, lo que él devolvió con el mismo ardor. De repente eran dos iguales, impulsados por el respeto, la admiración y la lujuria.

Sus manos fueron a su camisa y la abrió rasgándola enérgicamente, luego le bajó el sostén. Su cabeza descendió a sus pechos y tomó un pezón con fuerza en su boca, tirando de él como su mano lo hizo antes. De nuevo, sus entrañas palpitaban de necesidad, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con anhelo.

Él gimió en su carne suave, su mano apretando el otro pecho y pezón. “La perfección, toda tú… deseo tu perfección.”

“Tómala… por favor… entra en mí ahora… no esperes más… por favor…”

Él se arrancó de sus pechos y con una última mirada abrasadora a sus ojos, le dio la vuelta con urgencia, sus caderas saltando contra el escritorio, la empujó hacia abajo sobre él y con las rodillas le abrió las piernas.

Sosteniéndose en una mano, Snape se frotó a lo largo de su hendidura empapada. Hermione gimió, su respiración llegando en jadeos poco superficiales. Alzó los ojos para mirar la sala, pero al igual que sus compañeros eran ajenos a lo que sucedía, también lo era ella. Se concentró sólo en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

“Y ahora, Señorita Granger… me conocerá.”

Embistió.

Estuvo llena por completo al instante. Un gemido de sorpresa y exultación fue forzado de ella con el impacto, recibido por un sonido similar de él. Debido a su postura sobre el escritorio, su cuerpo lo absorbió entero de inmediato.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento, concentrados únicamente en su polla dentro de su estrechez.

Se inclinó sobre ella, su voz tan profunda y sonora como siempre, pero ahora llena de placer y lujuria. “Recuerde, Señorita Granger. Ahora recordará.”

Comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, pero con una intensidad innegable, su posición era perfecta. Golpeaba su punto-g con cada embestida y ella respondía pulsando a su alrededor. Ninguno había conocido nada parecido.

“No olvides, no olvides, no olvides…” Ahora era el turno de ella de insistir, su necesitad llegando en un canto de éxtasis.

“¿Cómo puedo olvidarte? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar esto? Nunca, nunca, hechicera.”

Ahora estaba moviéndose rápido, más enérgica y profundamente que antes. Sintió como si estuviera fusionándose con ella. Su polla parecía haberse hinchado aún más. Su cuerpo ya no pudo contenerse. Con sus palabras sonando en sus oídos, se disolvió a su alrededor, el placer recorriéndola. Extendió la mano hacia delante para agarrar el escritorio en busca de apoyo, incapaz de estabilizar su mente contra el rapto que la alejaba. Un grito surgió de ella, el nombre de él atrapado en algún lugar dentro.

Con la sensación de su cuerpo apretándolo, su nombre en sus labios, él se corrió, agarrando sus caderas dolorosamente y estallando dentro de ella. Su explosión de placer abrasador fue acompañada por su propio gemido de finalización. “ _¡Hermione!_ ”

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que ninguno pudiera o quisiera moverse. Los estudiantes ante ellos continuaron aplicándose a su tarea, por completo inconscientes de los acontecimientos a sólo unos pies de distancia.

Después de un largo rato, él se retiró lenta y suavemente de ella, conjuró un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y se arregló la ropa, reparando su camisa en el proceso.

No se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo, y cuando lo hicieron, él se acercó para un suave beso cerrado. Ella sonrió contra sus labios.

“Y ahora, Señorita Granger, tiene una poción que completar.”

Con un movimiento de su varita él eliminó el hechizo y se alejó de ella. Las manos se levantaron de inmediato en el resto de la sala, y los estudiantes pidieron su ayuda como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en absoluto.

Hermione sonrió, su cuerpo hormigueando por lo que había pasado entre ellos, terminó su poción y, al final de la clase, demostró que la suya era la más competente.

“Hmm…” su profesor había arrastrado las palabras con el habitual cinismo rencoroso, “notablemente eficiente para alguien tan fácilmente… distraída.”

Ella creyó que detectó una leve sonrisa de burla.

Los estudiantes despejaron sus lugares y se marcharon, unos pocos agradeciendo a su profesor su trabajo durante su tiempo en su clase. Él apenas respondió.

Hermione fue una de las últimas en irse.

“Gracias, señor. Ha sido… memorable.”

Él sostuvo su mirada, pero sus rasgos eran, una vez más, impenetrables.

“Adiós, Señorita Granger. Tiene ciertos… talentos. Empléelos bien.”

Ella comenzó a marcharse, entonces se detuvo y se giró hacia él. “Usted es un hombre notable, Profesor Snape, en muchos sentidos. No lo olvidaré.”

Entonces Hermione se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta por última vez.

“Señorita Granger.” Su voz sonó notablemente alto a través del salón de clases. Ella se volvió hacia él en la puerta. Él habló clara y genuinamente. “Yo tampoco.”

Su boca parpadeó en el más breve indicio de una sonrisa, Hermione se la devolvió, imperceptible para todos salvo para él, y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Si os ha gustado, encontraréis más traducciones de Laurielove en mi página.


End file.
